The present invention relates to greeting cards and, more particularly, to greeting cards and rubber stamps in a package.
Greeting cards can be divided into two broad categories: those that have printed matter that is specific to a particular occasion or event (e.g., a birthday or a wedding or a get well wish, etc) and those that have printed matter but not including anything specific to any occasion (sometimes referred to as “blank” cards).